


one more time.

by AngstCake43



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstCake43/pseuds/AngstCake43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire practice fusing with each other at night when everything is quiet, not yet fully used to the idea of fusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more time.

“Take it slowly…. Ow..!” Sapphires light voice echoed through the empty cavern, darkened by the night, only slivers of moonlight came in through the entrance. Rose and Pearl were sleeping, enamored by the fascinating human act, they claimed it was therapeutic. It didn’t matter to Ruby and Sapphire. This way they had time to themselves. Ruby winced and stepped back apologetically.

“Sorry.” Ruby growled lowly and twisted away from Sapphire. “I just can’t seem to get that part right.” She tugged at her hair. “It’s so _simple_ , so why can’t I do it?!” Heavy frustrated stomps chased the echoes of her angry cries. Sapphire gently slid her hand into Ruby’s, making the hot-headed gem turn around.

“It’s okay. We’ve got time.” Sapphire shifted into the beginning of their routine, Ruby’s shoulders relaxed when Sapphire moved closer. Close enough so that Sapphire could murmur into Ruby’s ear. There was something about Sapphire that would instantly soothe Ruby.

“We’ll get it right.” Ruby twined her arms around Sapphire and soft pattering filled the cave, the brightly coloured gem quickly chasing after her softly vivid partner. It wasn’t unlike the sun chasing after the moon. Sapphire only glowed even more brightly when Ruby took her around the waist and spun until the room turned into nothing but background. Ruby was holding her and she was so close that Sapphire could smell the gritty earthy smell that Ruby carried, smelling wild and fearless.

Ruby took in Sapphires comforting presence, relishing in the way her soft blue hair brushed against Ruby’s coarser skin. They weren’t ready to fuse quite yet, but practicing was a guilty pleasure of theirs. Infringing on the point where they felt in tune with each other’s emotion, thought and soul. In between being separated and together. Sapphire suddenly didn’t like the idea of being separated and dug the palms of her hands into her fusion partner in an attempt to get closer to her partner. She was successful. Successful enough to distract her partner. Ruby stumbled but quickly caught herself, Sapphire safely gripped in her sturdy arms and safely on touching the ground. Sapphire laughed sheepishly.

“Sorry sorry, you were doing wonderfully.” Cool white fingers glided across Ruby’s cheek as they tapered into a slow rocking. Ruby couldn’t help but lean into her touch and charmed by the action, Sapphire kissed her softly. The red gem was never one to initiate romantic gestures, it was always too embarrassing for her. But after the first step, it didn’t matter who started it or not because Ruby fell straight into Sapphire and lost herself. Sapphire mewled softly when Ruby deepened the kiss and the red gem loved it. She loved it when the proper and dignified Sapphire slowly dissolved with a couple of kisses. White fingers thread through wiry dark hair and Ruby chose that moment to pull away, smirking, and all traces of her earlier frustration gone.

“We’ll lose all our time if we choose to do that every single time we stop.” Sapphire hid under her pale hair and Ruby tucked it back, away so she could see round blue eyes and the bright red blush that spread across her cheeks. It was always a mystery to Ruby as to why Sapphire chose to hide her eyes. They were as bright as the sky and Ruby would fly into them if she could, get lost and just float forever, always with Sapphire. Ruby touched the reddened cheeks with her lips, wondering if she stayed there long enough, she could stain Sapphire completely red. The thought stuck for a moment and flew away, Ruby turned her head so they stood there, cheeks touching. 

“I really want to fuse with you.” The red gem had never spoken so softly but the words rang loudly in Sapphires head. She stepped back to look into Ruby’s eyes, her bangs falling out of their flimsy position behind her ear. Careful fingers traced the edges of Ruby’s signature bandanna, knowing what was under it without the need to take it off.

“What do you see?” Ruby closed her eyes for a moment and the room seemed to dim to help her focus, the moon hid behind clouds so she wouldn’t have to strain against the urge to keep them open. Ruby had the best focus on nights like these; Sapphire holding her close and their side of world in a deep sleep. Sapphire watched in silence, her tempered Ruby calm, drifting away in her mind to seek answers. Sapphire counted every time Ruby inhaled and exhaled, each breath came out even and sure, and the numbers just kept growing. With a ragged inhale Ruby opened her eyes once more and Sapphire inched closer in relief. Ruby smiled when the world came back into focus and Sapphire was the first one to greet her. This time it was Ruby who rubbed her hand over cool blue skin, her cheek soft even to Ruby’s rough touch.

“Well?” Sapphire looked at Ruby expectantly, anticipating an answer. Ruby had seen a lot of things. A loss she would mourn and a gift she would cherish. They would come across several new enemies and a half-gem that they would have to raise with blind eyes; there were so many challenges in front of them. But Ruby knew that it would be okay. She wasn't ever going to be alone. No matter what. The laws of nature said that opposites couldn’t attract, never to ever touch, much less be fused together into one and Ruby wanted to laugh at earth’s silly laws. Instead of sharing what was to come, Ruby tucked her head into Sapphires shoulder and sighed pleasantly. Sapphire relaxed at that. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Don’t worry: we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this after their relationship was confirmed by the show in episode 7 of season 2. I love imagining the dynamic of their relationship and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I know this is not technically F/F but I based it on pronouns for ease of access.


End file.
